The present technology relates to an information processing apparatus which may have a pathology image in common with another information processing apparatus to make a user observe the image, an information processing system having the information processing apparatus, a method of processing information in the information processing apparatus, and a program for the information processing apparatus.
In the past, to support a teleconference among a plurality of users, a system (e.g., a television conference system) in which terminals of the users have a screen in common with one another as a common information resource has been known.
For example, in Patent Literature (PTL) 1 described later, an information communication service system, in which a conference is expedited while each of user terminals takes out contents registered in advance if necessary, is disclosed. In this system, a server receives videos and voices transmitted from a plurality of terminals in real time, synthesizes these ones, and delivers the synthesized ones to the terminals.
Further, in PTL 2 and PTL 3 described later, a content distributing system, in which contents are copied and dispersed to a plurality of servers to be stored, is described.
Moreover, PTL 4 described later discloses that a reproduction apparatus downloads in advance contents, of which the date and time to be provided for viewers is predetermined, from a server in a ciphered state, receives a key from the server at a viewable date and time, and deciphers the contents with the key to reproduce the contents.
Furthermore, in the field of pathological diagnosis, terminals of a plurality of users (e.g., doctors) have an image for pathological diagnosis in common with one another, and hold a teleconference to make a diagnosis while transmitting opinions among user's terminals. Therefore, the diagnosis is efficiently made.
In relation to this, in PTL 5 described later, a server and client system is disclosed. In this system, a server delivers a plurality of tile images composing a pathology image to clients, and each client synthesizes the pathology image from the tile images and views the pathology image.